


Epilogue

by Zarl



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Schenkopp survives
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarl/pseuds/Zarl
Relationships: Katerose von Kreutzer/Julian Mintz, Walter von Schenkopp/Original Female Character, Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli





	Epilogue

“华尔特，”丽莎叫我的名字，“我今天去了镇上，买了最好的咖啡豆，兴许你愿意换一换口味。”

我不愿意，我不愿意换口味，正如我并不喜欢喝咖啡。

我从来都不喜欢喝咖啡。太苦，加了奶和糖味道又不对。

但我确实在这些年喝了好些咖啡，同一种咖啡，以至于人人都以为我喜欢喝咖啡。

战争时期物资紧张，部队里提供的咖啡不是什么好货，苦涩的味道从不会引人回味。但我们需要它，回复仓能缓解身体的劳累却无法解决精神的疲倦。

我和我的朋友们一杯又一杯地灌着咖啡。咖啡和酒。一种让我们清醒，另一种让我们逃离清醒。

但也有人不喝咖啡。我的长官从不喝咖啡，他嫌弃这种饮料的苦涩。

他更愿意以茶配酒。

一杯又一杯，在我认识他的那几年，他喝下无数杯。

后来我尝试了他的配方，在一切都结束以后。我住在分配的房子里，花了一整个无所事事的下午将白兰地加到红茶里。曾经擅长调制这种不健康饮料的少年已经长大了，我努力在大脑里翻找他还是少年时的记忆，回忆他的手法。

我可能是记不得了。

那个湿闷的、下着大雨的下午，我调出来的每一杯茶酒的味道都比部队提供的劣质咖啡还要苦涩。我不相信嫌咖啡苦的他会喜欢这种味道。

是我的方法错了。

卡琳有一天来了。带着尤里安。

还是一个暴雨天，我难以理解他们为什么要选在这么一个雨天过来。

“把外套先脱掉，不要把水滴到地板上。”我命令他们，其实我没有权力命令尤里安，也没有资格命令卡琳。但他们确实都脱掉了淌水的风衣挂在门廊。

我们坐在沙发上说了些什么，不管说了什么，我都忘记了。

也不是全忘记了。

卡琳看见了餐厅的酒柜里放着的那瓶白兰地：“你原来从来没有喝过这个牌子的白兰地。这是......”

她没有说下去。

我挑起眉毛：“你认识我很久吗，还知道我不喝什么牌子的酒？”

这是很混账的话，即使对我来说也是。她认识我时间太短明显是我的错，但是有时候人说话不会经过思考。

她静默了片刻，我在犹豫是否要说些什么来补救刚刚过去的那一刻。

我想出很多句话，但是一句也没说。

她最终撇撇嘴，倒没有像原来呛回来：“行吧，我不知道。”

卡琳看着我的眼神很锐利，我在四十岁以前常在镜子里见到这样的眼神。

他们没有留下吃晚饭，年轻人匆匆告别，然后冲进瓢泼大雨。

那个暴雨天过后不久我遇到丽莎。

在一家书店。

我认得那本书，它的作者是达斯提·亚典波罗。我不由得多看了几眼。

女人注意到了，转过头来，浅棕色卷发蜷在脸颊边，她有很温和的浅色眼睛，眼睛周围又细碎的皱纹：“您看过这本书？它写得好吗？”

应该是写得不错的。我没有看过这本书，但亚典波罗曾经半强迫性地给我看过他写的东西，它们确实很不错。

这一天我与她交谈。

后来有一天我与她结婚。

我原来没想过有一天会结婚。不过这没有什么，在我原来没想过却发生了的事情里，这简直是最微不足道的。

生活就是这样。我不习惯这样的生活，但它确会予人活着的实感。

和活着的痛感。

过五十岁生日那天下了暴雨。

夏天的暴雨，黑压压的乌云遮盖整个天空，雨滴富有冲击力地砸向地面、砸向房顶、砸向树叶、砸向路人的伞面。

我和丽莎坐在面向落地窗的沙发上。她靠在我肩上说，雨停了以后，去外面吃点好的吧。

我说好。话音落下的那一刻，闪电劈开污浊的天空，世界都亮堂了一瞬，轰鸣的雷声紧随其后。

片刻以后世界归于沉寂。雨点的声响又一次融进黑色的天幕，而我坐在柔软的沙发上，心脏可能停跳了那么一个节拍，后来的节拍也就随之错乱。

冲进餐厅，我为自己倒了一杯咖啡。熟悉的、苦涩的、劣质的味道顺着咽喉滑下去，心脏的跳动又恢复秩序，我又是活着的人了。

丽莎走过来担心地问：“你怎么了？”

“没什么，我很好。”

她便不再问。我太爱她这一点了，她从来不会继续追问，不会问我到底怎么了。

我无法回答，哪怕我知道答案。

来势汹汹的总是阵雨，傍晚的时候天就放晴了。雨后的天空很干净、很漂亮。

夏日的热气顺着石板蒸出水雾，缥缈地散于空气。

餐厅人很多，我们坐在墙边的二人桌。侍应生来点单的时候问我们需要什么酒？

我没有翻动酒水单，说，来一瓶xx牌的白兰地吧。

侍应生离开以后，丽莎看着我，白兰地？我以前没见过你喝白兰地。

今天想喝了。我对她笑笑。

她果然没有追问。

那之后的一年，我照例去扫墓。

碰到了亚典波罗。

我为丽莎介绍，这是让我们相识的那本书的作者。

丽莎惊喜地和他打招呼。我在他们寒暄的时候走过那一排墓碑，在每一处都放下一束鲜花。我知道其中有几座坟墓是空的。但是它们依旧是我曾经的朋友的永眠之地。

亚典波罗和丽莎走过来，他从提着的纸袋里拎出一瓶酒，放在最为拥挤的墓碑之下。已经有几瓶相同的酒立在那里了。

亚典波罗随口对丽莎说，提督原来最喜欢喝这种酒。

她没有接话，我也没有。

初夏的风携了一丝热气从我们之间穿过，修建得平整的草地没有被吹动。花、酒、留言卡和各种细碎的小物件堆满了这片墓地。有人在墓碑上挂了一串风铃，它的响声清脆悦耳。

她终于说，这样啊，你原来忘记告诉我了。

我喝下用镇上最好的咖啡豆磨成的咖啡，它比部队提供的劣质品种味道好了不少。

但是它对我没用。

它无法让我保持清醒。

End


End file.
